


Ich bin gut

by LivingInAsgard



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty's creative way to learn German with the help of Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin gut

"Das Machen, I don't think that was the best idea," Kurt laughed at his young friend- Kitty Pryde, who sat on the opposite side of the table, spooning out her mac and cheese as Logan came into the kitchen, shirtless, to grab a cold beer.

Kitty ducked her gaze away from her mentor X-men, pretending to be drinking from her empty Coca-cola can, muffling her giggle as some of her brown hair fell into her face. Kurt glanced back at her with amusement in his gleaming yellow eyes, and then back to Logan.

"Die is feminine, ja?" She asked him, as Logan took a sip from the beer can. She glanced swiftly to him.

"Ja. Das is more neuter, Der is masculine." Kurt replied, taking a cookie from the box that was Bobby's stash for later.

"Then why is it Den Apfel?" Kitty questioned, dropping her fork with a loud clank. Kurt gave a modest shrug, grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan said sharply, and both looked up. Clearly recovering from a hangover, the muscular Canadian had not noticed that Pryde had covered him in magnets of German phrases and words during his groggy sleep last night.

"Nicht." Kitty replied casually, and rose quickly, Kurt teleporting to the hall way with a cloud of blue smoke. Kitty rushed to meet him, allowing herself to let out that laugh that made her eyes well up with tears.

"Hey Logan-" They both froze. It was Bobby. Kurt and Kitty flung themselves against the wall, holding their breath. "Nice accessories." A few moments later, a loud whine filled the room. "Ow! What the hell, man?!" Bobby stormed out, rubbing his arm, and glancing at both Kitty and Kurt, who were giggling too much to notice Bobby's scowl. "Someone might wanna help him out." Bobby mumbled as he walked down the hall, and Kitty brushed the hair from her face.

"Ich bin gut." She replied, and Kurt gave her a nod. 'Good job'.


End file.
